


Love Your Dumb Face

by CarrieWrites, Hamatopurity



Category: Sam & Max (Comics), Sam & Max (Video Games), Sam and max, The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Idiots in Love, Sam was oblivious as shit, Teenage confessions, gay disaster max and up until now, hamato’s hc on how they got together, it’s the 70’s and man it sucks sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieWrites/pseuds/CarrieWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: It’s 1973 and Sam and Max got kicked out of prom, and they have some things to talk about.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Love Your Dumb Face

Sam and Max sat on the steps of their school, the flashing light and corny 70’s music blasting for half of New York to hear. The canine and rabbity thing were still in their now filthy and ripped Prom dresses.

The teenage lagomorph looked to his best friend idly, hesitating slightly before breaking the rather awkward silence.

“Sorry about uh...kicking us out of Prom.”

Sam glances at his best friend before giving a smile.

“It’s alright little buddy, besides...those teachers had it coming. Jerks.” 

It sucked that they got kicked out, but honestly he didn’t really want to stay there when they started getting ridiculed for wearing dresses.

Max chuckles lightly “Ha, yeah, plus it was kinda funny seein’ them flail like a headless chicken!”

He said this as he played with one of his metallic ear piercings while looking at his best friend.

Sam laughs.

“You crack me up, little buddy!” He giggles, looking to the lagomorph.

The rabbity teen couldn’t hide the heat rushing to his cheeks as he smiled at his best friend and longtime crush “W-well, I always try, ya know me!”

“And uh, besides-” he cleared his throat slightly “Ya looked nice in th’ dress, Miss Green was being a real bitch! Blue is very flattering on you.”

Sam blushes, his tail thumping up and down from where it laid on the steps.

“Th-Thanks Max. Same can be said about you, pink really suits you!”

Oh yep, Max can definitely feel the heat rushing to his face like a flame thrower being blasted at his face. Kinda like his wake up call last week, only less painful and terrifying.

“W-well I DID steal this from th’ bridal store downtown!” Max chuckled, trying to not sound nervous and mushy.

Sam giggles before letting out a sigh, his cheeks reddening a bit more as-

“To be honest, I only really wanted to go to Prom cause I wanted to hang out with you.” He admits.

Max felt his fur puff up slightly at that “R-really? Y-you really wouldn’t have rather danced with some girl or I dunno someone not likely to get arrested?”

The lagomorph wasn’t exactly what one would describe as good company for a once in a teenage lifetime dance and all.

Or dating material now that he thought of it.

“...Nah, I wouldn’t. Some kids there are nice but they’re boring compared to you. Everytime I hang out with you feels like an adventure, I like it.” Sam says, truthfully.

Max thanked whatever heavenly power there was he had fur to hide his no doubt incredibly red face.

“J-jeez Sam, ya really know how to flatter a guy, huh?” Christ he was nervous  _ ‘calm the hell down Max, don’t get weird about it.’ _

“Well it’s true, Max. I’d rather get kicked out with you than not hang out with you…” he says before adding more softly-

“I...care about you a lot, ya know?”

Max was pretty sure his face was on fire now “W-well um...I uh-I love your dumb face-”

_ Wait what the hell did he just say. _

Sam’s cheeks go red, eyes widening.

“...R-Really?” He asks, his tail thumping up and down a bit harder.

_ Oh, we’re really in it now, no backing down now! _

“U-um, well yeah, your pretty great an’ smart, which is more than I can say for myself, your kinda the only person that’s ever really cared about me! And I-Dammit I’m not good at this mushy stuff ya know!” Max yells before standing up, looking Sam directly in the eyes.

“Listen ya doof! Your...really important to me! Probably th’ best thing to happen to me since the invention of gunpowder!” Max yells, not really caring if anyone heard him.

Sam grins really big, his tail wagging more and more.

“W-Well, I think you’re really great and fun and honestly the day I met you was probably the best day that’s ever happened to me. Without you, I’d probably be one of those boring people in there right now. You make my life exciting little buddy.” He confesses, face red.

The lagomorph can’t stop smiling if he tried, he held Sam’s face as he grinned wide “Sam, smack me if this sounds overly cheesy or cliche, but I’m pretty sure I love ya, more than anythin’ else.”

Sam giggles before-

“I love ya too, little buddy.”

He then presses his mouth to Max’s, kissing him.

Max startles at first but quickly leans into the kiss, he could practically feel his legs turn to jelly.

The kiss lasted for a good minute. Before the two pulled away “Holy shit.”

Sam giggles, bopping the lagomorph’s head gently with his snout, face still red.

The rabbity teen couldn’t help but laugh along with his now boyfriend, an involuntary purr coming from him.

“Well!” Max stands up more upright “Since prom was a bust, what do ya say we have ourselves a solo prom of our own, let’s steal my sisters illegal fireworks and have our own teenage party on the Empire State Building!”

Sam grins, getting up with him.

“Lead the way, little buddy!” Eager to have another adventure with his boyfriend.

Boyfriend...that sounds odd and new describing Max.

...He likes it.

Max smiled as he quickly grabbed Sam’s hand, holding it tightly as he led his partner to their own prom party.

The night couldn’t have gone more perfectly.


End file.
